El Regreso
by Natharell
Summary: Diez años dan para mucho... y pueden hacer que una persona cambie profundamente. El Torneo Galáctico visto desde otro punto de vista.


**Notas: **Absolutamente nada de lo relacionado con _Saint Seiya _me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Araki Shingo y la _Toei._ Yo sólo me dedico a babear los dibujos de Araki Shingo y a fantasear con los personajes. 

Mi segundo fic de _Saint Seiya, _que podría ser una secuela de _Notas de un Piano._ O no. Los personajes aún están facilones y poco definidos, pero estoy más contenta. XD Uso una línea temporal más cercana al anime que al manga porque, reconozcámoslo, esos chicos no tienen trece años ni locos.

**

* * *

** **EL REGRESO**

_por Natharell_

Observó al recién llegado encaminarse al ring. Apenas podía creerse que estuviera allí, que fuese él. Se había convertido en un joven delgado, de buena estatura (mostrando así su herencia rusa) y figura tan estilizada como el animal que tenía por tótem, el cisne. La plateada armadura se ajustaba a su cuerpo, encajando perfectamente, y él la llevaba como si lo hubiera hecho de por vida, demostrando que le pertenecía por derecho propio. Ahí estaba, había sobrevivido y había regresado con su trofeo.  
  
- ¿Hyoga-kun? -murmuró Shun, dando un paso al frente mientras el ruso se aproximaba a su posición, en dirección al ring.  
  
Pudo verle con claridad a pesar de las lágrimas que amenazaban con formarse en sus ojos. Había sido feliz cuando había vuelto a ver a Shiryu después de tanto tiempo, o a Seiya, a pesar de que este no le había dicho nada. Pero si deseaba volver a ver a alguien, sin tener en cuenta a su Niisan, era a Hyoga. Y allí lo tenía, caminando hacia él. Llevaba el cabello rubio mucho más largo que cuando era niño, pero eso era lógico, y los ojos seguían siendo tan azules como recordaba... Aquellos ojos del color del hielo...  
  
Pero Hyoga pasó de largo por su lado, sin volverse siquiera ni dirigirle una sola mirada de reconocimiento. Sin embargo, antes de que actuase así, Shun ya intuía que lo haría. Lo había visto en sus ojos. No solo eran color del hielo: ¡se habían convertido en hielo puro!. Hielo eterno de Siberia... un hielo que le había dejado congelado en el sitio. ¿Ese era Hyoga? ¿Ese era el Hyoga que había sido su único amigo en la mansión Kido? No, no podía ser. No era ese. No podía ser ese.  
  
- ¿Hyoga? -preguntó otra vez, aunque estaba seguro de que nadie le oiría.  
  
La lucha que siguió contra Icchi de la Hydra no hizo más que asustarle más. La frialdad con que Hyoga combatía, la manera en que parecía tenerlo todo calculado o la superioridad con la que se impuso a su enemigo, a pesar de que este le había golpeado repetidas veces, despertó sentimientos contradictorios en Shun. Por un lado, se sentía orgulloso de aquel a quien había considerado su amigo, aquel al que aún consideraba como tal. Por otro se sentía repelido por la manera de actuar, por la carencia de sentimientos y el absoluto control de sus emociones.  
  
Vio a Hyoga bajar del ring con una inmensa tranquilidad, su respiración no era entrecortada, no había tenido que esforzarse lo más mínimo para derrotar a Icchi, a pesar de que había aguantado varios golpes de las garras envenenadas de la Hydra, a pesar de que con su Cosmos había logrado descender muchos grados la temperatura del estadio. Sin embargo ahí estaba, impasible, mirando al resto de Caballeros, que le observaban asombrados.  
  
- ¿Quién será el próximo en sentir mi frío? -preguntó Hyoga, con tono tan indiferente como su mirada. Era una amenaza, pero la pronunciaba como si aquello fuese lo más natural del mundo-. ¿Serás tú, Seiya? -preguntó, mirando al joven castaño-. ¿O tú, Shiryu? -inquirió después, volviendo la vista hacia el Dragón de largo cabello oscuro-. En cualquier caso, tanto da. Ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá... Ninguno de los presentes sobrevivirá.  
  
- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! -gritó Jabu-. ¿Quién te has creído que eres para presumir así, _extranjero_?  
  
_Extranjero_. El antiguo insulto, el apodo que el Hyoga niño había llevado durante toda su estancia en la Mansión Kido. Shun recordó que jamás le había molestado aquella palabra, pero Jabu nunca lo había sabido y siempre había usado esa expresión para referirse al ruso. Hyoga decía que era cierto, que era extranjero y que estaba orgulloso de serlo. No, jamás le había molestado. Y esta vez no fue la excepción.  
  
- El que va a enterraros a todos -dijo Hyoga, como si aquello fuese lo más natural del mundo.  
  
El rostro de Hyoga ni se inmutó mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, que congelaron la sangre de Shun en sus venas y le provocó un tremendo pinchazo en el corazón. Por las expresiones de los demás, supo que aquel anuncio era lo último que esperaban oir. No era una fanfarronada como las de Jabu. Era serio, era real. Era una amenaza, tal cual.  
  
- ¡Maldito mestizo! -gritó Jabu, que hizo intención de lanzarse a por él, como cuando eran niños.  
  
Y, como cuando eran niños, Hyoga fue capaz de detenerle sólo con la mirada. Shun escrutó aquellos ojos, intentando encontrar a su amigo, pero no dio con él. La impresión que había tenido antes, de que se había convertido en puro hielo, regresó a él con renovada fuerza.  
  
Shun no podía entender que le había pasado. De niño Hyoga había sido muy reservado, salvo con él, y siempre había intentado esconder sus sentimientos y mostrarse frío ante los demás. Ahora parecía que esa actitud se había tornado una forma de vida, que esa forma de ser había tomado absoluto control sobre el resto de su personalidad. Durante gran parte del combate que siguió, entre Seiya y Shiryu, el Caballero de Andrómeda apenas pudo concentrarse en otra cosa que en el profundo cambio del que fuera su mejor amigo... Hasta que la batalla se endureció y ambos contendientes se quitaron las armaduras. Entonces llegó el momento de preocuparse por el resto de sus compañeros.  
  
- ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?! -gritó Shun. El sonido de las armaduras quebradas al caer sacó a Shun de su ensimismamiento-. ¡No os quitéis las armadura! ¡Es lo único que os protege! Si recibís un golpe sin protección moriréis... ¡no podeis resistir el Cosmos del otro con la piel desnuda!  
  
Pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso. Es más, Shun dudaba siquiera de que le hubieran oído. Ambos permanecían quietos, mirándose el uno al otro.  
  
- No se mueven... -comentó Jabu.  
  
- En cuanto uno de ellos cometa un error, la lucha habrá acabado -dijo Hyoga con voz neutra, el acento ruso marcado-. Se están estudiando...  
  
Pero Seiya se lanzó rápidamente al ataque. Shun contempló a Pegaso y Dragón peleando entre si con las manos desnudas; esa clase de actitud, de violencia, era la que deploraba, la que odiaba, y ahí estaba él sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. No quería verlo, no quería estar ahí... No quería pelear, ni ver sufrir a la gente... Y mucho menos quería combatir por otra armadura... Para él, toda la situación era surrealista. Un pacifista convencido obligado a luchar y, sin embargo, no podía irse, porque tenía una razón para estar allí: su hermano. Por Ikki había aguantado el entrenamiento de la Isla de Andrómeda, había ganado su armadura y vuelto a Japón. Pero no sólo su Niisan no había aparecido, además tenía un horrible presentimiento sobre su aunsencia, una intuición que no podía compartir con nadie. Con el único que se hubiera atrevido hubiera sido con el Hyoga de su niñez, y este tampoco había regresado.  
  
- Es imposible -la voz de Nachi cortó el hilo de los pensamientos de Shun-. Seiya no ganará.  
  
- Existe una manera de derrotar al Dragón -aseguró Hyoga, con la misma frialdad con que había luchado contra Ichi-. Y me parece que el Pegaso ya la ha encontrado.  
  
- ¡Vamos, Shiryu! -gritó Seiya en ese momento, con el rostro cubierto por su propia sangre-. ¡Lanza tu _Dragón Ascendente_! ¡Quiero ver la garra del dragón! -Por la expresión y palidez que adquirió el rostro del Dragón, supieron inmediatamente que Seiya acababa de dar en el clavo-. La próxima vez que me lances tu golpe, serás historia...  
  
Definitivamente, había una manera de derrotar al Dragón, y Seiya la sabía. Aún así, Shiryu atacó con su _Dragón Ascendente_... y Seiya contraatacó con un único _Meteoro de Pegaso_. El golpe del más joven impactó de lleno en el corazón de Shiryu, que salió despedido del ring y golpeó contra la pared cayendo al suelo desmadejado, como un muñeco roto.  
  
- ¡Pegaso es el ganador! -anunció la voz por megafonía, y al instante el estadio estalló en vítores... Hasta que Seiya se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo.  
  
Los sanitarios del estadio salieron en tropel a atender a los heridos, armados con sus camillas, batas y maletines. Un par subieron al ring, a ver a Seiya; otro par se dirigió a examinar a Shiryu. Mientras tanto, una muchacha de baja estatura y morena, vestida al estilo chino, salió corriendo en dirección a Shiryu, gritando su nombre. Shun ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia anteriormente, tan perdido había estado en sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¡Shiryu! -gritó otra vez, y añadió una serie de palabras en un idioma que Andrómeda no llegaba a entender.  
  
- ¡Al hospital! ¡Pedidle cuatro bolsas de concentrados del grupo B! -indicó a gritos el médico que estaba junto a Seiya, al que ya se llevaban en camilla-. ¡Los de ahí! ¿Y el Dragón? -No hubo contestación-. ¡¿Y el Dragón?! ¡Constantes! ¡Ya!  
  
- Está muerto -dijo el médico, quitándose el fonendoscopio de los oídos con gesto pesaroso.  
  
Shun no se lo podía creer, no supo cómo reaccionar... ¿Shiryu? ¿Shiryu muerto? Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca.  
  
- ¡Nooooooo! -gritó la muchacha morena, lanzándose encima del cuerpo de Shiryu y rompiendo a llorar-. ¡Noooo! ¡Shiryu! ¡Shiryu! -gritó sacudiéndole, pero no obtuvo respuesta. El Dragón no se movía-. ¡No! -La muchacha se levantó. Un mar de lágrimas corría por sus mejillas, pero corrió hacia la camilla donde transportaban a Seiya-. ¡Seiya-san! -llamó, su voz tenía un marcado acento chino-. ¡Seiya-san! ¡Usted es el único que puede salvar a Shiryu!  
  
- ¡Largo de aquí, chica! -dijo uno de los camilleros, pues la muchacha se había avalanzado sobre Seiya. Sin embargo ella no hizo caso.  
  
- ¡Seiya-san! El maestro Roshi me contó el secreto del golpe del Dragón... y me reveló su remedio. Solo un nuevo golpe en su espalda idéntico al que le paró el corazón podrá hacer que vuelva a la vida... ¡Seiya-san! ¡Solo usted puede salvarle!  
  
- ¡Que te quites de ahí! -avisó otro de los camilleros.  
  
- ¡Seiya-san! -insistió la muchacha, con la desesperación en la voz.  
  
- Dejadme... -comenzó Seiya con voz débil-. Dejadme... en el suelo...  
  
- ¡Seiya-san! -dijo ella, con una sonrisa aliviada. ¡Seiya ayudaría!  
  
- Dejad que preste mi soporte a Shiryu... -dijo Shun con decisión-. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para ayudar...  
  
Seiya se levantó de la camilla a duras penas, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de los sanitarios. Shun, decidido a ayudar, tomó el cuerpo de Shiryu y lo cargó, de manera que la espalda, sin apenas rastro del tatuaje del dragón, quedase bien visible.  
  
- Aguanta, Shiryu -susurró el Caballero de Andrómeda-. Aguanta. ¡Puedes hacerlo, Seiya!  
  
No notaba el latido del corazón del Dragón, no había ningún signo de vida, pero tenían que confiar en lo que había dicho la muchacha china. Shun observó a Seiya caminar arrastrando los pies, era evidente que estaba en las últimas, pero también era obvio que lo intentaría... Shun se emocionó, al fin veía algo digno en todo este torneo de luchas y sangre... Pegaso echó hacia atrás su puño preparandose a lanzar su ataque, y Shun plantó bien los pies en el suelo, dispuesto a recibirlo...  
  
- ¡Seiya! ¡Aguanta ahí, enano cabezón! -gritó Jabu, desde un lateral-. ¡A ver si haces algo bien por una vez en tu vida!  
  
Pero las rodillas de Pegaso se le doblaron bajo su peso, debido al dolor, el cansancio y la pérdida masiva de sangre. Hubiera caido al suelo inconsciente si Hyoga no hubiese llegado para sujetarle.  
  
- Desde esta distancia no lograrás nada -sentenció el ruso. ¿Era posible que Shun hubiese notado cierta emoción en su voz? ¿O había sido la alegría de verle ayudar a Seiya?-. No estabas tan cerca la primera vez -opinó con ojo crítico-. Dime la distancia.  
  
- Tres... tres... atrás -comenzó Seiya.  
  
- ¿Tres pasos atrás? -aventuró Hyoga. Pegaso asintió-. Bien. -Seiya se dejó guiar por Hyoga como un cordero hasta el punto correcto, donde el ruso le sostuvo.  
  
No. El tono de su voz seguía siendo frio, y su actitud impasible, pero a Shun se le iluminó el corazón, pues en aquel gesto de ayuda había reconocido al fin una chispa del que fuera su amigo. Estaba allí después de todo, estaba escondido, pero había regresado. Estaba vivo.  
  
- Aguanta, Shiryu -dijo Andrómeda, con renovadas esperanzas-. Entre todos te ayudaremos.  
  
El Caballero de Pegaso soltó su golpe, que impactó de lleno allí donde la garra del dragón acababa de desaparecer. Shiryu y Shun salieron despedidos contra la pared, el último intentando que la inercia no le hiciera girar para poder absorber él toda la fuerza del impacto. Sabía que iba a doler, pero no importaba...  
  
Atravesaron la pared y se querdaron tendidos en el suelo. Shun sentía la espalda dolorida, todos sus músculos gritaban, pero olvidó el malestar de pronto al sentir un latido, y luego otro y otro más...  
  
- Late... -murmuró. Colocó una mano sobre el corazón de Shiryu, para asegurarse, y la amplia sonrisa que esbozó lo dijo todo-. ¡Late! -gritó con alegría-. ¡Su corazón vuelve a latir!  
  
El estadio entero, que había permanecido en un tenso silencio todo el tiempo, se vino prácticamente abajo por el júbilo y la alegría. La chica china comenzó a llorar abiertamente, mientras corría hacia Shiryu y Shun, y este miró a Hyoga, que permanecía al lado de Seiya, sujetándole. Shun notó confusión en aquella mirada de hielo mientras Hyoga ayudaba a los médicos a meter a Seiya en la camilla. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del ruso, pero algo había cambiado... Y, de repente, Hyoga asintió... y ese pequeño gesto, que Shun apenas pudo percibir, sirvió para que en el corazón de Andrómeda entrase un ténue rayo de esperanza...  
  
No todo estaba perdido. **FIN**

* * *

**Notas:** Sintiéndolo mucho, Jabu llama a Hyoga, efectivamente, tanto "extranjero" como "mestizo". No me lo he inventado. Y no, no tengo nada en contra de Jabu. 


End file.
